metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
DD
D.D. '('Diamond Dog) was the pet wolf dog of the private military company Diamond Dogs during the 1980s. Like its owner, Big Boss, the wolf dog wore an eyepatch over its missing right eye. Biography As a pup, D.D. became orphaned after its parent was killed by an apparent sniper round. The pup was found near its dead parent by Big Boss during a mission, sometime after the latter's recovery from a coma in 1984. D.D. was later taken by Fulton Recovery to Diamond Dogs' Mother Base, its new home. The pup was present with Ocelot upon Big Boss's return to Mother Base, licking the latter's face as he picked it up. Ocelot explained that the pup had been a troublemaker after it had arrived, and that he was unsure of its specific breed. Believing that the pup may be useful in the future, Ocelot intended to train him, comparing him to a diamond in the rough that required some polishing. Big Boss agreed, noting the irony of an ocelot raising hounds. After D.D. had fully grown and been trained for a combat support role, Big Boss had the wolf dog accompany him on his missions, at the suggestion of Ocelot. Behind the scenes D.D. is a character who will appear in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. The wolf dog made its debut in the TGS 2014 demo, more specifically the showing on September 19/September 20. Like Quiet, D.D. will accompany Snake on missions via the buddy system, and also like Quiet, meeting it will be entirely optional. During the demo unveiling how the player can find D.D., Big Boss throws an Active Decoy that piques the pup's curiosity. In the Japanese version, the decoy balloon that popped up was of Lisa, the ghost from the P.T. demo of the cancelled Silent Hills. The English version had a variant of Big Boss's standard one. As revealed by playtesters of The Phantom Pain, D.D. can be rescued as early as the Afghanistan missions. According to one of the testers, this will change his breed depending on location. The same tester remarked that the wolf pup is "not as cute."http://www.metalgearinformer.com/?p=19357 On May 27, 2015, Hideo Kojima tweeted two photos of a prototype D.D. figure by Play Arts KAI wearing a Sneaking Suit while holding a knife in its mouth. The latter aspect is most likely a reference to the FOXHOUND logo.https://twitter.com/HIDEO_KOJIMA_EN/status/603813783333572609 Gameplay Photos released in June 2015 show that D.D. can be told to sit in the passenger seat of a jeep.http://www.metalgearinformer.com/?p=19798 The photos came from the Official PlayStation Magazine and Xbox: The Official Magazine, which also confirmed that D.D., when acting as a partner, will sniff out guards and herbs, bark to warn of any enemies nearby, as well as attack enemies, as well as confirmed the Play Arts KAI figure's implication that it could be dressed up in clothing. It also confirmed that if the player misses D.D. in the mission it is recruited at, it will never be recruited. Gallery BBDDTPP.jpg|D.D. as a pup with his master Big Boss, and trainer Ocelot. Venom-DD.jpg|D.D. as a pup with Big Boss. DD.jpg|D.D. as a pup. Diamondog.jpg|A grown D.D. and his trainer, Ocelot. Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-Image-3.jpg|Game play Metal-Gear-Solid-V-The-Phantom-Pain-Image-2.jpg|D.D. in the Passenger seat References Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Animals Category:Support Buddies